Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a securing device for attachment to an object that is to be secured. The securing device has a housing with a base plate and a lid as well as apparatus for generating an alarm when the securing device is removed from the object without authorization. The securing device has an open and a closed state, and in the closed state the base plate and the lid can be locked to one another by a lock.
Description of the Prior Art
For securing goods in retail stores against theft, electronic goods securing systems have proven useful. In this method, tags, which are detectable by the system electronics, are attached to the goods to be secured, by antennas generally positioned at the exit of the retail store. The tags, for example, may comprise electrical resonance oscillating circuits with resonance frequencies in the radio frequency range (several MHz).
In order for the securing to function, the tags must be connected to the goods to be secured in such a manner that they cannot be removed easily and unobtrusively by unauthorized persons. For example, in the case of items of clothing this is accomplished in that a pin is stuck through the fabric and the tip of the pin is secured with a lock that requires special equipment to remove it. The tag is placed in the pin head (hard tag) or in the lock. Small articles can be placed in transparent, lockable containers, which contain the tag in their interior. For securing goods that are sold in cartons or the like, tags in housings are used, which are fastened to the packaging with belts (or cables).
In one embodiment, the belts are electrically conductive and are monitored for electrical continuity by an electronic system. If they are cut for unauthorized removal of the securing device, the electronics system produces an alarm. A mechanical system is placed in the housing for winding around and clamping the belts. Since this may not be as voluminous as might be desired, the displacement range of the belts is limited, which restricts their use to packaging in a certain size range.
In WO2008/0009148, a securing device is suggested for objects which are strapped with simple, electrically nonconductive belts, such as are standard for use in packaging technology. The belts are made of stable plastic and are clamped around the packages with a clamping device, wherein their ends are connected together into a closed loop using closure sleeves or by welding. There are no limitations with regard to the size of the packages. The securing device has two housing shells, which can be locked together and meshed with the belts. The device also contains two cylindrical, rotatably supported clamping elements, each provided with a slit for the belts and pretensioned with clamping springs. When the securing device is applied to the object, the belts are passed through the slit of the clamping elements. Through the closing and locking of the two housing shells, blocking of the clamping element is released and the belts are additionally tensioned. These apparatus for additionally tensioning the belts are connected to an alarm. If the additional tensioning is lost, e.g., by unauthorized cutting of the belts, the clamping elements turn further because of the clamping springs, thus setting off an alarm.
In the case of a suitable geometric arrangement, the belts can also prevent the package from being opened. Frequently the contents of the package are not checked during the sale. Not infrequently, then, when the item is unpacked at home, it is found that the contents do not meet expectations. This may happen because the package has been opened during transport, in storage, or in the retail store, and the goods contained therein removed, and in the best case replaced by a different and usually less valuable item. In addition, high-end, expensive goods are not infrequently placed in the packages of less expensive goods so the buyer only has to pay the lower price of the less expensive item at the cash register.